StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.11.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.11.1 General *A new Co-op Mission, “Dead of Night” has been added. **In this mission, Commanders will find themselves under assault from an endless wave of infested monstrosities, just like the popular Arcade game, “Left2Die.” **Destroy as many infested structures as you can during the day as the horde cannot travel in daylight, and try to survive throughout the night. **For more information, see our blog. *New bundles are available from the Featured section of the Collection. **Epic Announcer Bundle **Co-op Conqueror Bundle **Enhanced Skin Bundle **For more information, see our blog. *Multiple improvements have been made to Custom game lobbies. **Map and extension mod information will now display while in widescreen resolutions. **Player slots now support more than five attributes. **Chat should no longer overlap lobby functions in most resolutions. **Lobby UI performance has been improved. Co-op Missions *General **Reduced the number of Liberators in the enemy Terran's attack waves. Commander *Alarak **A new Mastery Power: ***Chrono Boost Efficiency: Increases the speed gained from Chrono Boost. *Karax **Unity Barrier redesigned: ***All friendly units gain a Barrier that will block an attack or spell that deals at least 20 damage. This effect can only occur once every 240 seconds. *Kerrigan **New Mastery Powers: ***Augmented Immobilization Wave: Increases the damage of Immobilization Wave. ***Expeditious Evolutions: Reduces the cost and research time for evolutions. ***Prolonged Mutating Carapace: Decreases the degeneration of shields from Mutating Carapace. *Zagara **New Mastery Powers: ***Evasion: Adds a chance for Zerglings to dodge an attack. ***Sustained Frenzy: Increases the duration of Mass Frenzy. Bug Fixes General *Fixed an issue where Vertical Sync would always be enabled regardless of user settings. Campaign *General **Achievement toasts now properly display while in Campaign missions. *Nova Covert Ops **Subtitles for Kate Lockwell's UNN segment now properly display in Trouble in Paradise. Co-op Missions *General **Fixed a display issue where multiple units could leave square textures beneath them. **Fixed an issue where enemy Banelings could deal double damage. **Enemy Liberators and Nova's Liberators now properly reveal themselves and are attackable when firing from higher ground. **Fixed an issue where the Commander select screen could be displayed before the Score screen upon completing a Co-op Mission game. **Updated tooltip descriptions for multiple Commanders’ mastery. *Commanders **Abathur ***Fixed an issue where the Mend could fail to heal friendly units when targeting more than certain number of units. **Karax ***After using the Reclamation on Warp Prisms, Medivacs, or Overlords, Karax is now able to control them properly in the Vermillion Problem. ***The Purifier Beam is no longer transported with Nova's units when Nova's Tactical Airlift is used near the Purifier Beam. ***Updated a tooltip description for the Unity Barrier's cooldown time. **Kerrigan ***The Ultralisk and Torrasque Strain now both have 55 seconds morph time. **Nova ***Fixed an issue where the Raven and the Bio-Mechanical Repair Drone could not be group selected together. ***Fixed a display issue where an unintended tooltip could appear when mouse over the Griffin. ***The Automated Refineries now show the selected Terran decal properly. ***Updated a tooltip description for Starport Upgrade Cache. **Stukov ***Fixed a display issue where the Infested Diamondback's FaceFX could animate when Unit Portraits graphics setting is set to 2D. ***The Psi Emitter now properly appears flush with the ground when placed on different terrain levels. ***The Infested Armory can now be built even if the Factory is Uprooted. ***The Infested Command Center, Infested Armory, and Infested Colonist Compound now properly benefit from Karax's Chrono Field buff. ***Infested Liberators no longer become invisible if affected by the Slayn Elemental's Essence Leech. ***Infested Troopers unloaded out of the Infested Bunker now properly stop to attack enemy units and structures on their way to the Psi Emitter. ***Stukov's portrait now consistently accompanies a transmission event. ***Karax's Reconstruction Beam is now properly removed from the Aleksander once it becomes wrecked. ***Volatile Infested now properly benefits from the Infantry Weapon and Armor upgrade. ***Damage over time from the Plagued Munitions now properly appears as a debuff on the enemy being attacked by the uprooted Infested Bunker. ***Fixed an issue where Creep could spread faster by uprooting and rooting the Command Center at the beginning of the game. ***The Volatile Burst now deals proper damage and a tooltip description has been updated. ***The Brood Queen now properly has the locked icon under Unit tab when Stukov is below level 8. ***The Infested Civilians spawned by the Aleksander wreckage no longer affect supply count. ***Updated multiple tooltip descriptions. **Swann ***The burrowed and unburrowed Flaming Betties are now both available for hotkey rebinding. ***Updated a tooltip description for the Research Infernal Pre-Igniter. **Vorazun ***Brood Queen's Fungal Growth, Plagued Munitions Bio upgrade, and Infested Liberator now properly deal damage during Vorazun's Time Stop. **Zagara ***Birthing Chamber is now properly locked below level 7. ***Fixed an issue where Zagara could not morph Zerglings into Banelings until level 7. ***Rebinding the Evolve Ability Efficiency now properly rebinds the Evolve Protective Cover in the Hotkeys option. *Maps **Miner Evacuation ***Greene no longer mentions Blightbringer after it is already dead. **Mist Opportunities ***The Apocalisk's summoning impact and Burrow Charge impact no longer affect the Harvesting Bots. **Rifts to Korhal ***Removed an unintended doodad. ***Experience gain text no longer displays when completing bonus objectives. **The Vermillion Problem ***Workers now gather reduced amount of minerals per trip with the Slim Pickings mutator on. ***Worker counts now properly display when the No Money, More Problems mutator challenge is active. ***Completing the bonus objectives now grants consistent experience reward. **Void Launch ***Fixed an issue where the mission could end in Victory when destroying the first set of shuttles. *Mutators **The Mutually Assured Destruction mutator, the Void Reanimators mutator, and Just Die! mutator now can be applied to Custom mutations properly. **Enemy units under the effect of Reclamation or Mind Control no longer retain the effect of the Just Die! mutator. **Hybrid nukes from the Mutually Assured Destruction mutator now can destroy structures properly and the Eminent Domain mutator can be applied properly. **Fixed an issue where structures could not be destroyed when the Eminent Domain mutator was cycled in and out. **Black Plague now can be properly removed from the enemy units once the Black Plague mutator is cycled out. **The Void Reanimators mutator no longer revives the Shuttles in Void Launch. User Interface *The Best Ranked Team in 1v1 now properly displays the highest rank in the division. *Creating Custom Games from the My Published list no longer adds unintended extension mods or incorrect dependencies. *Fixed multiple issues with the Performance tab of the Score Screen. *Hyperlinks in an Arcade map's info now have a consistent font color. Gameplay and Races *General **The Judicator Zealot skin now properly appears when warping in. **Fixed multiple issues with the voice lines for Pause and Unpause. *Zerg **Fixed an issue with attachment points on Burrowed Infestors. Editor *Fixed an issue where a black screen could appear when loading a Co-op mission template from the Editor. Category:StarCraft II updates